


Surpresa de Valentine's

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Portuguese, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus decide fazer uma surpresa para Hermione de Valentine's. Como sempre, ele exagera nas reações quando as coisas não saem como ele previra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surpresa de Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Feito para o MiniFest de Valentine's 2010 do SnapeFest

Hermione entrou em casa, suspirando. O dia fora infernal no trabalho, mas Severus prometera uma surpresa de Valentine's Day. A primeira surpresa era Severus ter se lembrado do feriado. Hermione passou o dia se remoendo de curiosidade, louca para chegar em casa e ver o que Severus preparara.

 

A grande surpresa revelou-se ser um jantar sofisticado sem ser exagerado. Pato com laranja, servido em uma louça refinada, vinho agradável e velas. Para qualquer pessoa, um jantarzinho aconchegante, meramente no espírito da data. Para Severus, pensou Hermione, o gesto equivalia a uma extravagância romântica.

 

Contudo, ela percebeu logo de início que Severus estava desconfortável. Ou inquieto. Provavelmente nervoso. Ela atribuiu o comportamento dele a pouca experiência com demonstrações de afeto. Com sorrisos, toques carinhosos e amor, Hermione procurou deixar o marido mais à vontade durante o jantar.

 

— Espero que não tenha sido uma completa decepção — comentou Severus, durante a sobremesa de morangos e creme regados a espumante.

 

— Pelo contrário, Severus. Foi um jantar magnífico. Agradeço o seu trabalho e o carinho.

 

— Você é muito gentil.

 

— Severus, você parece incomodado com alguma coisa. O que houve?

 

O rosto dele virou um retrato de insatisfação. Ele evitou encará-la.

 

— Sou uma decepção, eu sei. Desculpe, Hermione.

 

— Não estou entendendo. Foi um jantar delicioso. O que está acontecendo?

 

Severus jogou o guardanapo na mesa, enraivecido, e ergueu-se, afastando-se dela.

 

— Sou um fracasso! Praticamente um covarde e um perdedor. Você merecia um marido melhor, Hermione.

 

A jovem sentiu uma dor no coração ao ver o estado do marido.

 

— Severus, por que está dizendo essas coisas? Elas não são verdade!

 

— São verdadeiras, sim. Sou um incompetente e um farsante, incapaz de realizar uma tarefa simples! — Severus não escondia sua angústia. — Então eu tentei ocultar minha inépcia fazendo esse jantar.

 

— E o que aconteceu para deixar você nesse estado? O jantar estava ótimo.

 

— Mas não era o que eu tinha planejado para esta noite. Qualquer idiota, até um macaco treinado, sabe fazer um jantar. Não. Eu queria fazer algo inédito para você, algo que traduzisse meus sentimentos por você. Pensei em compor um poema.

 

— Um poema?

 

— Exato. Mas eu não queria um poema qualquer. Nada de rimar "cabelo bonito" com "amor infinito". Pensei em escrever uma poesia sincera e honesta, além da luz de seus olhos iluminando meu futuro, uma luz mais brilhante do que todas as estrelas do céu juntas; ou de sua pele aveludada cujo toque mais parece algodão envolvido em seda, tão suave que chega diretamente ao meu coração. Eu queria falar mais do que isso.

 

— Mais do que disso?

 

— Exato. Eu queria algo romântico, algo capaz de derreter seu coração. Porque você é muito importante para mim, muito além do que as palavras podem expressar. Quando você me olha, eu sinto calor do nascer do sol de uma manhã de primavera, as mudanças no céu e nos astros para derrotar o longo e frio inverno. Sua mera presença faz borbulhar as águas de um poço límpido e fresco dentro de mim que eu sequer sabia existir, Hermione, porque sem você tal poço é seco e árido. Você é o sangue de minhas veias, sem o que eu fico mortalmente pálido, destituído de alma ou vida. Sem você, eu sou como uma planta que não sabe verdejar, um animal que não sabe viver, uma luz que não sabe brilhar. Eu tenho certeza de que as rosas ficam envergonhadas de tentar florescer na presença de seus lábios rosados. Os deuses certamente deveriam ter em mente a luz de seus olhos quando criaram as estrelas do céu, Hermione. Está vendo isso? É muita coisa. Como vou colocar tudo isso em palavras, num poema que seja de bom gosto?

 

Hermione o encarou. Ela estava emocionada a ponto de querer chorar. Severus suspirou, desanimado.

 

— Nem isso eu sei fazer. Não mereço você.

 

Ela se ergueu e envolveu-o em seus braços.

 

— Tolinho. Você não ouviu uma palavra do que disse? Eu diria que você está no caminho certo, se continuar assim.

 

Severus experimentou um ligeiro alívio nos braços dela. Depois se permitiu um esboço de sorriso ao indagar:

 

— Melhoraria se eu mencionasse seu perfume inebriante?

 

— Um pouco.

 

— E que tal se eu falasse do dia iluminado que nasceu na minha vida quando você me aceitou?

 

— Melhorou bastante — admitiu ela. — Mas pode continuar.

 

Severus a apertou, sussurrando:

 

— Infelizmente, para melhorar ainda mais, será necessário transferir nossas atividades para o quarto.

 

— E o que estamos esperando?

 

Valentine's podia ser bem gratificante, pensou Severus. Afinal, assim como existem várias maneiras de se esfolar um gato, poesia poderia ser composta de diversas formas. No próximo feriado, ele faria melhor.

 

Ele tinha um ano para praticar.

 

The End


End file.
